Camus
Camus (カミュ, Kamyu), later known under the aliases Zeke (ジーク) and Sirius (シリウス, Sirius), is a character that appears throughout the Akaneia Series. He is the leader of the Sable Knights of Grust. His king decided to ally with Doluna and, despite his sense of honor and integrity, he obeyed his country and fought against Marth. He is said to be the most able warrior alive. Profile Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi When Grust forged an alliance with Doluna, he did not protest, unlike General Lorenz. When Nyna was sent into the Sable Order's custody, and when Doluna ordered for her execution, Camus took her to Aurelis so that Hardin could protect her. When Akaneia was looted, one of the Three Regalia, Gradivus, was given to Camus. Unfortunately, for incurring the wrath of Medeus by helping Nyna escape, he was put on a short leash. When Nyna explained all these events to Marth, he knew Nyna wished for Camus to be spared, but even when Marth and Nyna asked him together to join the Akanean League, he denied the request and fought Marth's army, where he was seemingly killed. Gaiden In reality, he survived, lost most of his memories, and ended up in the continent of Barensia. He was washed ashore in Rigel and was found by Teeta, a Rigelian saint who he would later fall in love with. In a years time, "Zeke", the name given to him by King Rudolf, forged a common trust with the King and rose to become a high ranking general in the Rigel army. He opposed the war with Zofia, which led to Teeta being captured in order to force him to fight. When he learned that Teeta is safe and after he noticed a mark on Alm's right arm, one that belonged to the person who would save Rigel, according to Rudolf, he joins Alm's army. After the war, Zeke lived a happy life with Teeta and recovered his memories, although he did not tell her this. Monshō no Nazo He would return to Akaneia as the masked knight Sirius the following year, when he heard of Hardin's ascension to throne and fall to madness, and of his appointment of the corrupt General Lang to rule over the occupied Grust. He first appeared to Ogma when the latter was protecting the Grustian royal children Yumina and Yubello from Medon's Vikings, and is asked to join the Altean army fighting Lang. While he notes that he is not promising anything, he joins the army once the Vikings are defeated. Later on, due to his true identity, he was able to snap Nyna out of her mind control from Medeus despite denying to her that he is Camus. She protests, but he states that she is tired and should return to Marth's side, followed by an apology which she overhears. After the war he vanished, claiming to Nyna that he was returning to his country and that someone was waiting for him there. Aliases According to Gaiden's official timeline, Zeke shows up on Barensia the same year as Camus's "death" and leaves the same year as Sirius's "introduction", as well as his only memory when arriving in Barensia was that he was wounded in battle. As for Sirius, although he outright denies being Camus to Nyna, he does reveal his true identity, though only to Belf after being pressured to do so. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Paladin |14 |40 |14 |13 |17 |0 |16 |15 |8 |10 |Sword Lance |Gradivus |} Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats '''As Boss' |Gold Knight |3 |43 |19 |8 |13 |0 |14 |6 |9 |N/A |Lance |} As Ally | Gold Knight |3 |40 |20 |13 |14 |4 |14 |6 |9 |N/A |Lance |} Growth Rates |40% |20% |35% |55% |30% |30% |0% |} ''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo '''Book 1 (As Boss)' |Paladin |14 |40 |14 |15 |20 |15 | - |16 |6 |10 |Sword Lance |Gradivus |} Book 2 (As Sirius) |Paladin |4 |26 |11 |10 |13 |1 |13 |11 |6 |10 |Sword Lance |Iron Lance Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |80% |50% |50% |40% |30% |40% |30% |3% |} Support Relationships Supported by *Nyna - 10% ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Paladin |14 |40 |14 |2 |13 |17 |0 |15 |8 |10 |Sword - E Lance - A | Gradivus* |} *Dropped if defeated 5-Star Hard Mode Stats |Paladin |14 |56 |21 |2 |19 |21 |0 |15 |8 |10 |Sword - A Lance - A | Gradivus* |} *Dropped if defeated Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats | Paladin |1 |28 |12 |1 |14 |13 |4 |11 |6 |10 | Sword - B Lance - A | Steel Lance Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |95% |65% |0% |60% |50% |60% |50% |5% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Robert *Belf *Leiden *Nyna Supported by *The Avatar *Yumina *Yubello *Nyna Overall Sirius is a prepromoted unit, which can hamper his usage due to prepromoted units known for having low bases/growths, but while Sirius's bases are indeed low, his growths rival or are even better than other cavaliers / paladins. However, he comes earlier in the game and should be kept out of battles as he can commit experience stealing. However, he is useful later in the game with his high weapon ranks and will usually end up with considerable HP and Strength and will have a lot of Skill and Defense for a Paladin. Keep in mind that he is needed for the Final Chapter to recruit Nyna. ''Fire Emblem: Awakening As Enemy Unit (DLC) Normal Mode |Paladin |20 |72 |38 |21 |39 |41 |20 |36 |19 |8 | Outdoor Fighter Lancebreaker Luna Aegis Galeforce | Sword - B Lance - A |Gradivus |} Hard Mode |Paladin |20 |80 |41 |21 |42 |44 |25 |40 |22 |8 | Outdoor Fighter Lancebreaker Luna Aegis Galeforce | Sword - B Lance - A |Gradivus |} As Playable Unit (SpotPass) Normal Mode |Paladin |20 |72 |38 |21 |39 |41 |20 |36 |19 |8 | Discipline Outdoor Fighter Defender Aegis Galeforce | Sword - B Lance - A |Gradivus* |} *Enemy unit only, joins unequipped Quotes *'Vs. Marth''' Marth: General Camus! Can you hear me? It is I, Marth of Altea! I must speak with you! Please, show yourself! Camus: Prince Marth. I am Camus of Grust. Marth: General, I have no wish to fight you. You know this battle is pointless; surely, you must! Camus: So long as Grust continues to support Doluna's ambitions, it does not matter what I know or think. I am a knight; I have a duty to fight for my motherland's glory till the very end. Marth: But surely- Camus: Prince Marth, there is nothing you can do or say. I am party to your father's murder. Are you a man or not? Draw your sword. Nyna: Stop! Camus! Camus: Princess Nyna... Marth: Nyna, what are you doing here?! This is the middle of a battlefield! Nyna: I know, I know... But please, Camus, listen to me... Camus, you gave me back my life. And Marth, he gave me back my kingdom. I do not wish to see that the two of you fight. It is...it is unbearable. Please, Camus, fight with us. We need your strength. ...I need it. Camus: I am sorry, Princess. Nyna: What? But, Camus! Camus: Were my heart my master, I would do exactly as you say. But what sort of knight, abandons his kingdom -his king!- now, when they need him the most? Would you have me toss away the life I have built as if it meant nothing at all? Nyna: No, Camus, I... I don't know... Camus: I have lived as a knight, and I intend to die as one. There are no other roads left for me to walk. Farewell, my princess. I shall never forget our days together at the palace, few though they were. I pray you meet someone who can bring joy back into your life. Battle Quote Death Quote Endings Fire Emblem Gaiden (As Zeke) In the midst of a violent battle, his memories returned. However, perhaps for the sake of Teeta, whom he had fallen in love with, Or perhaps because his past overflowed with great tragedy, There was much he never revealed... Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Book 2 (As Sirius) Masked knight Sirius After the war he vanished without speaking a word... Archetype In Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi, there was a strong Paladin late in the game who was honorable and kind and seemed to hold no ill towards Marth's army, but fought out of loyalty to his country. Since then, there has been an enemy general who holds no ill will towars the player's army, and may even have loved ones or friends in that army, but continues to fight due to loyalty to his or her nation or lord. List of Camuses There are others who are considered Camuses, but this is the generally agreed upon list. *Eltshan (FE4 First Generation) *Ishtar (FE4 Second Generation) *Reinhardt (FE5) *Galle and Brunya (FE6) *Uhai, Lloyd, and Linus (FE7) *Selena (FE8) *Shiharam (FE9) *Hetzel and Levail (FE10) *Yen'fay (FE13) Trivia *Camus, alongside the Whitewings, has made the most appearances in the Akaneia Series, appearing more than even Marth, Shiida, Nyna and Hardin. *Before being encountered on the battlefield Marth can encounter Camus in a village during Chapter 14: Land of Sorrow. He gives Marth the Thoron Tome which he instructs Marth to give to Boah. In the event recap of Shadow Dragon this scene is named "Mysterious Knight". *His age is given as 26 or above in the novel by Takayashiki Hideo. Etymology Camus is a Basque surname. In folklore, Camus was a Scandinavian general who fought the Scots at the Battle of Barry. The name Camus derives from 'Camuston', the location of the Camus Cross. Sirius, also known as the wolf, refers to the constellation of the same name. It comes from the Greek word Seirios ("scorcher"). Zeke is the short form of the name Ezekiel ("God will strengthen"), a prophet from the Bible. In Katakana, Zeke (ジーク) can also been translated as "Sieg", which means victory. Gallery File:Camus.gif|Camus as he appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:Sirius.gif|Sirius as he appears in Monshō no Nazo. File:Camus.jpg|Camus in The Complete. File:ZekeMaisen.jpg|Zeke and Maisen in The Complete. File:Camus TCG1.jpg|Camus as he appears in the TCG. File:SiriusDS.png|Sirius as he appears in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. File:Camusandfriends.png|Camus with a nameless Sable knight (possibly Belf). File:Rena'sPlea.jpg|Camus stops Rena from robbing Akaneia palace. File:BSFE-Camus.jpg|Camus appears. File:BSFE-Nyna and Camus.jpg|Camus and Nyna meet. File:BSFE-Midea vs Camus.jpg|Midia unsuccessfully tries to fight Camus File:CamusNyna.jpg|Camus explaining to Nyna that he must part with her (possibly forever) so she can reach safety under the protection with Hardin. File:CamusSurrenders.jpg|Camus is punished severely for his betrayal against Doluna. Being subjected to torture for months before finally being spared when near death as his skills are useful to them. File:CamusManga.JPG|Camus as he appears in the Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi manga. File:Zeke (Fire Emblem Gaiden Manga).jpg|Zeke appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Hardin, Nyna, and Camus (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Camus (along with Hardin and Nyna) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. File:CamusFE1.png|Camus's Portrait in ''Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:ZekeFE2.gif|Zeke's Portrait in Gaiden. File:CamusFE3.gif|Camus's portrait in Monshō no Nazo File:SiriusFE3.gif|Sirius's portrait in Monshō no Nazo File:BSCamus.gif|Camus in Fire Emblem BS. File:CamusSD.png|Camus's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:Sirius.png|Sirius's portrait in Shin Monshō no Nazo. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Enemies Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes